<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>50 Scents by B_Uthoughtwrong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665003">50 Scents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong'>B_Uthoughtwrong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angry Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Corruption Kink, F/M, Fluff, Impregnation Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Romantic Soulmates, Scared Jaskier | Dandelion, Smut, Soulmates, but also jaskier is a thirdwheel, but like lowkey, i kinda cant apologize, it turned out like this, it's super fithly, jaskier is a wingman, oral fem receiving, super fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:09:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt can smell you from a mile away, horribly, <i>horribly</i> well and so he has decides to consult a sorcerer about it. The verditct: apparently, you're his soulmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Da Tavern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tavern smells like wet sweaty garters, molding bread, and dried vomit. It was sharp to the nose, <em>putrid,</em> but to the witcher, it was something like home. Not that he would ever find comfort in the suspicious and drunkards, but in all his travels, the only things that were constant were monsters and tavern smells.</p><p>Sometimes the ale was vile, sometimes they had mouth watering pie, but what remained was the foul odour in the air, <em>always.</em> Sure, they cleaned, <em>or tried to in any case</em>, but with his senses nothing could escape.</p><p>Geralt was seated in the corner with his so-so pint. The bard that stuck to him like a thorn under a toe was riling up the townsmen with his uncharacteristically cheery, wishful ballads.</p><p>He at this point was used to Jaskier's not good songs.</p><p>Then it hit him.</p><p>Not with a rock, or a stick, or a dagger, or a ghastly limb, but with an overpowering scent that stung his nose more than the tavern smell.</p><p>It was so potent and distinct, it was as if he could see the smell and where it sourced.</p><p>Geralt turns to his left and looks out to the people. Immediately his eyes fix on a hooded, cheery spectator <em>enjoying</em> Jaskier's ode. He tries to wave off the smell and zeros in on anything that may be suspicious. But the heavy staring causes eyes to turn back. And like a deer about to be shot, Geralt whips away and stiffles, panicking as so not to be noticed.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all night!" Jaskier throws a flying kiss to the air. He gets a mix of grunts and groans.</p><p>I stand from my seat and clap excitedly. The bard turns to me and bows, twirling his hand as he did so, "Enchanted, fair listener," he winks, "thy can call me Jaskier."</p><p>I chuckle, returning the curtsy, introducing myself as well, "Have you been acquainted to the white wolf long?"</p><p>"Oh! It's like I've known him all my life," he smirks.</p><p>"Is he anything like in your stories?" </p><p>Jaskier feels his head grow big at the sight of the sparkly eyes before him. He scoffs and looks over his shoulder, saying loudly, "Well, honestly, give me more the credit 'cause I make him look good." I follow Jaskier's line of sight.</p><p>Geralt scoffs at what he hears and shifts uncomfortably, feeling a heavy gaze on him.</p><p>"Would you like to meet the man?" Jaskier tilts his head.</p><p>I feel my jaw loosen and I nod in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt feels nauseous as the smell intensifies.</p><p>"I present Geralt of Rivia," Jaskier slaps his shoulder. Geralt glares back swiftly, causing the man to jolt away.</p><p>I examine the witcher and can't help but feel my stomach swirl with butterflies. I smile at him and upon catching my immensely positive reaction to the large fellow try to suppress my emotions.</p><p>"My name is--"</p><p>"Don't care," Geralt snaps, not even looking me in the eye.</p><p>I feel my chest tighten. Even Jaskier is surprised. I look between the two. I turn to the moldy floor and gather my thoughts, "uh, my neighbor travelled north a month ago and said you saved the village people from a--"</p><p>"I don't save people--" Geralt growls, finally turning to me. Part of me wishes he hadn't because he truly looks like he'd eat me for breakfast, "--I kill monsters."</p><p>Jaskier pulls his head back, a double chin forming on his neck, "alright shall we get you more ale?" He moves to touch Geralt's pint, "I'm sure they have more where that ca--"</p><p>"Don't <em>fucking</em> touch my ale!" He bursts, slamming the wooden cup on the table, causing it to go everywhere. At this point my heart is pounding in my rib-cage. I inhale sharply. Geralt is bothered by that said noise ringing in his ears. Suddenly, the same lingering smell grows deeper than it was when its source came closer. The witcher is ten-fold bothered and agitated. He can't help but bark out, "Why the <em>fuck</em> do you smell like that?"</p><p>I point to me chest, "me?"</p><p>Geralt glares and sniffles, rubbing his nose.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit, your nose is bleeding!" Jaskier explains. </p><p>Geralt looks at the red on the back of his hand and stands abruptly. "What are you?" he demands, peering down at me. I take a step back and stutter. He follows my footsteps, holding his breath as he did. His body feels heavy, his eyes too. He snaps back and inhales, only to be bombarded by the same smell.</p><p>Witcher glares one last time before huffing and storming out.</p><p>Jaskier is dumbfounded. As am I. He looks at me and apologizes in a confused tone and runs after his Witcher.</p><p> </p><p>"What the shite was that?" Jaskier asks, hands thrown up, lute slung around him, eyes wide in confusion.</p><p>Geralts stomps heavily on the gravel. The man sighs, "I can't believe you did that to such a pretty--"</p><p>
  <em>"That thing is a witch!"</em>
</p><p>Jaskier pulls back his head and shakes it, "No offence-- to her, but she hardly looks cunning enough to be a witch."</p><p>Geralt glares over his shoulder, "She <em>is</em> a witch."</p><p>Jaskier is momentarily silenced, but he still refuses to believe, "and how are you certain of this, Geralt?"</p><p>"Because I can still smell her stench from here<em>!"</em></p><p>Jaskier jolts at Geralt's loud words as they approach the inn they were staying for the night. He begins to think the woman smelled rather nice, like lavenders and coal actually.</p><p>"Crazy witcher," he mutters under his breath, "I'd gladly nuzzle my nose on her milky neck."</p>
<hr/><p>The two, well three counting the horse Roach, made their way to a shop the locals claim has about everything you need with regards to travel supplies and rare ingredients.</p><p>"What can I get for you lads?" The grey bearded old man asked as they entered. From the way his shoulders were shaped and his thick fingers, Geralt guessed he maybe was a man who used to be in cavalry.</p><p>To Jaskier, he looked like a kind fellow that may give them a loaf of bread for free, if they played their cards well.</p><p>Geralt hands the old man a list.</p><p>He narrows his eyes at it, "Blasts, my sight is worse than my great-grandfather's." The man then calls for someone, then emerges the same hooded spectator from last night, only this time, her hood was down and her hair was ribboned up.</p><p><em>Oh no,</em> Jaskier's eyes widen, <em>good bye bread.</em></p><p>Geralt steps back as the wretched scent stabs into his nose, knocking down a sack of grain.</p><p>Jaskier gasps and hisses and attempts to fix the large buffoon's mess. <em>Definitely no bread.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>"My love, please read this for me," the old man speaks. I turn from him to the two men. I get the brown paper and examine it. I speak the items aloud then turn to the witcher, "we have run out of flint."</p><p>He doesn't reply and so I turn to his companion, "Jaskier, you may leave that. I'll fix it."</p><p>"No, no," he sighs, scooping the last of the grain. "I've handled it."</p><p>I nod, "I'll just grab some things in the back."</p><p> </p><p>Geralt sighs, finally.</p><p>"You know my daughter?" asks the old man. Jaskier jumps at the opportunity, "yes. She quite enjoyed my performance at the tavern last night."</p><p>The old man grabs glass bottles full of oil, "well, she is too much naïvely drawn to beauty."</p><p>Geralt knits his brows while Jaskier basks in the indirect notion his ballads are things of beauty.</p><p>I walk back and hand my father the items I've retrieved. Geralt finds the smell unbearable and slaps his hand on his face and grunts to Jaskier, "pay them," handing a pouch of coin, and exiting.</p><p>He breathes in the fresh air, only have his nose be filled by the same scent from inside. Geralt feels his stomach give in and hurls in a bush.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier who was left inside hands the pouch with a pulled smile, "Thank you."</p><p>My father hands him the wrapped items and gets the pouch. I knit my brows at Jaskier, "is Geralt unwell?"</p><p>Jaskier thinks as he gets the supplies, "He doesn't get sick... <em>unless someone cursed him."</em> He looks at me as he says this. I feel my face scrunch into concern for his friend. Jaskier examines the reaction, <em>definitely <span class="u">not</span> a witch.</em></p><p>My father sighs, "nasty business being cursed. My second cousin was cursed by something and lived for only two days after.</p><p>Jaskier pulls his head back, "well, I think our Witcher is stronger than that."</p><p>I frown as my father shrugs, "best he find a mage soon."</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier walks out and sees Geralt heaving as if he had just fought something twice his size. "Dear word, man. Are you alright?"</p><p>He growls, "I <em>fucking</em> told you she's a witch!"</p><p>"Yeah... no. But perhaps you <em>were</em> cursed."</p><p>"By her!" Geralt screams and grabs his sword. Jaskier blocks Geralt, instantly regretting his decision because a) he smells like vomit, b) he has death in his eyes.</p><p>He barely manages to squeak out "I really don't think she's a witch."</p><p>"How would you know, you bard?"</p><p>"Because I've seen my fair share of damnation and she doesn't look like one!" he blurts out quickly for his self-preservation.</p><p>Geralt feels light headed as the smell grows stronger.</p><p> </p><p>I step out and see the armed witcher, sword trembling, and a crouched bard holding up his bought goods up to save his life, in an offering almost. Geralt gulps and reels back. Jaskier watches as he does so and thinks quickly to secure Roach.</p><p>I walk to Geralt slowly, alarmed by his grey face.</p><p>Jaskier, who was leading a brown horse by his reins, stops me, "stay back. We must leave."</p><p>Roach goes to Geralt. Jaskier urges him to saddle up. Geralt decides to do so without another word.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"I've never heard of a curse like this," Triss knits her brows at Geralts explanation to her.</p><p>"I think this is all Witcher talk," Jaskier puckers his lips out knowingly, "he says she smells bad, but I can't smell anything from her except lavenders and sweetness." </p><p>"Wait, what <em>do</em> <strong>you</strong> smell, Geralt?" Triss asks, realizing he had only ever said the supposed witch smelled potent.</p><p>"She smells like a pot of scents. Bread, oak, honey, firewood, snow, roses, butter, grass, milk, rosemary, silver, lavanders--"</p><p>"HOLD ON!" Jaskier interrupts, "so I was right about what she smells like. You think lavenders smell bad? V'you ever smelled yourself? And butter? By the good--"</p><p>Geralt angrily throws an empty wooden cup at the blabbering man.</p><p>"Why are you angry!" Jaskier quips, "she literally smells like good things! I thought she reeked of poison or <em>death!"</em></p><p>"How about I shove a rose up your nose and see if that smells good to you!"</p><p>Triss knits her brows, "so... you think it's a curse because you turn drowsy?"</p><p>Geralt turns to the mage and knit his brows. He shakes his head, <em>she's missing the point</em>, "I also have nose bleeds, puke, and feel like my head is going to burst."</p><p> </p><p>Triss hums and nods her head, "have you ever heard of soulmates?"</p><p>Geralt looks at her dumbly and Jaskier's face turns incredibly ugly as he snickers, "are you telling me he has a soulmate?" He points to the grey haired witcher and his face falls, <em>"he</em> has a nice, pretty soulmate?!"</p><p>Geralt is ready to charge. Triss snaps, "soulmates are not like the ones you write about!"</p><p>Jaskier frowns like a wounded puppy. Geralt's mind races with the idea presented to him</p><p>Triss walks around in contemplation, "I've never actually encountered something like this before. I only briefly learned about it, but even then it wasn't very serious. I also only read a thin book about it, and it was very vague.</p><p>"They say that it takes an incredible circumstance to birth soulmates, like during a falling star or an eclipse, a birth of a baby or in an incredible act of heroism--"</p><p>As Triss explained, Geralt widen his eyes in annoyance and utter disbelief.</p><p>"--I know how it sounds, but apparently accepting your soulmate can have unimaginable benefits."</p><p>Geralt feel his eyelids quake involuntarily in distaste. He coughs out, "Like dizziness and fatigue?"</p><p>Triss give him a look. He waves him off. She sighs, "Apparently, soulmates can heal each other and even read the other's minds."</p><p>Jaskier's eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>The witcher nods his head slowly, "Alright," he raises a hand, "let's say for the hell of it, all of this is real. That woman is not a witch, but my soul mate." He raises a brow, "why do I feel my head is going to burst when I'm around her?"</p><p>Triss sighs, "Well, the only thing I've got it because you denied her and drove her off."</p><p>"You're telling me this is my fault?" he says, thickly condescending.</p><p>Triss sighs, "Well, on Jaskier's account, you were rude, even for your normal self."</p><p>Jaskier purses his lips knowingly and nods. Geralt yet again rolls his eyes, <em>at this point I'll be seeing the back of my head.</em></p><p> </p><p>Triss knits her brows at his expression, "I don't understand why you are so dismissive about this when you've dealt with stranger things."</p><p>"Stranger, <em>more evil </em>things. The world is full of monsters and my existence attests to that."</p><p>Triss crosses her arms, "So there can be no good? What if this is <em>your </em>good, Geralt?"</p><p> </p><p>They stare for a moment. He relents and lets out a breath, "perhaps. But I'm more willing to believe there's something uglier beneath this. Still," he grunts and shakes his head, "I'll humor it. What should I do?"</p><p>She gives a hesitant look, "well... the thing is I've read about how kisses activate certain... <em>powers,</em> if you must, in bound souls."</p><p>Geralt blinks, "so you want me to kiss her?"</p><p>Jaskier grows hysterical, "What like a soulmate's kiss?" then suddenly like he thought of a cure for a cold, "Or-or true love's kiss! Gosh, I am a genius." He pulls out paper and a quilt from his satchel and begins to scribble profusely.</p><p>Triss gives Geralt a look and shrugs, "Talk to her at least, ask her if she knows of soulmates. Maybe she knows something. If worse comes to worse and your head actually begins to show signs of bursting, there was this random page in the book I read that mentions goat milk. I think it'll help. And if it doesn't, get as far away from her as possible and come back to me."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I wipe my hands on my apron when I hear a knock on the door. I remove it and I walk over to open my front door. My senses are overloaded by large sight of the witcher pinching his nose tightly. I raised my brows in concern.</p><p>"He needs to kiss you," piped Jaskier from behind, sticking his head out like a peeping child.</p><p>I step back and tilt my head to the side. Geralt's speech is impeded by the fingers on his nostrils, "May we come inside?"</p><p>I blink at him. Jaskier adds, "Is your father here?"</p><p>"I... I no longer live with my father." With this, I step back anyway and allow them entrance. The two step in and I questioningly look, "I'm preparing some chicken. Allow me to finish and I shall see you." I walk back to my kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt observes his surroundings and dares to take a sniff. Jaskier looks expectantly. The witcher is yet again bombarded by a powerful odor. He pinches his nose once again.</p><p>"How long do you plan to hold your breath?"</p><p>"I can hold my breath long enough, Jaskier."</p><p>"Are you sure she smells bad or are you just a drama queen?"</p><p>There is a light stomp on the floor. The two turn to me as I smell my hair, "I just took a bath." I turn to the silver haired man and pout softly, "Do I reek so bad that you need to grip your nose so fiercely?"</p><p>Jaskier looks away. Geralt peers down at me, "I don't mean to offend you."</p><p>I shrug and purse my lips, "Let's have a seat." I lead them to my small wooden table and take a seat in one of the four chairs. Geralt sits in front of me, Jaskier sits to his left by the wall. "Your cooking smells good," Jaskier offers and I smile. "Thank you. If you stay long enough, you may have as much as you like."</p><p> </p><p>There is then a pregnant silence between us. Geralt wonders why he is the only one affected like this, so he asks, "Do you feel anything strange?"</p><p>I furrow my brows, "strange? Strange how?" I try to look beyond the hand covering his face. He looks uncomfortable. <em>Does he not need to breathe? </em>"Uhm, well, the soles of my feet hurt. But I suppose that's because I need to buy new shoes."</p><p>Geralt pulls his hand away from his nose and slowly takes in some air. His face contorts and his eyes screw shut. He rests his right hand on the surface before him and clenches his fist. The smells seeps within his lungs slowly; it's like an elixir meant to poison his air ways.</p><p>I watch as sweat trickles down the side of his forehead. My hand darts to his when blood trickles down his philtrum. "Witcher! Your nose is bleeding." I find myself jolting up and pushing his head back, along with him against the backrest. I pull my skirt up and wipe the red away.</p><p>Geralt's breath hitches. His eyes flutter open. I raise my brows at him, "Have you been in a fight? You need to lie down."</p><p>
  <em>She smells like oranges and grapes.</em>
</p><p>"I-" Geralt chokes out, eyes watering. I retract my touch and remember, "I smell bad?"</p><p>He grips my wrist and brings by his lips, breathing in heavily. I watch as he does so, and feel my heart beat deafeningly loud. He kisses my skin and goosebumps ride around me like a blanket. My skin burns against his touch. Geralt stands, "I need to kiss you."</p><p>The distance between is embarrassing on my part. I could not reach him even if I got to my toes. And yet somehow my vision cannot take all of him. His hand clasping mine is by his chest. When he releases me, it remains there, as his free grip moves to my cheek. "May I kiss you?"</p><p>"Yes," I breathlessly reply.</p><p>He quickly darts forward and presses his lips on mine. My body is pushed back, but large hands support my stance. His lead is slow, yet hungry. His lips are soft by the kiss is rough. His teeth nibble occasionally and it makes my insides twist in unimaginable ways.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, of course it's that easy," Jaskier whispers to himself as the heated occurrence continues on. He looks away, awkwardly, shaking his head, sniffling. He sniffles again, twice, then purses his lips, "Uh, is it a bad time to say your cooking is burning?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Got Goat Milk?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I pull away my lips from Geralt's. There is a pulsing energy within me. For a moment I inhale deeply and catch my breath. My mind is hazy. My eyes are closed.</p><p>Jaskier turns his eyes all over awkwardly.</p><p>I open my lids to see the witcher's face, but then my heart drops when I see him topple forward, eyes closed, body heavy. I panic and raises my hands to his shoulder, trying to catch his weigh. I shriek and cry for help. Jaskier's eyes widen and he bolts over to me.</p><p>Unsurprisingly though, I'm nearly crushed my the weight of the monstrously large man. Jaskier and I together struggle to keep him upright, but there is not point, he is certainly unconscious.</p><p>"Geralt! Geralt!" I whine as I struggle to keep his head up. At this point, Geralt is sat like puddy on the floor. I crouch down and keep his torso up, Jaskier is lightly slapping his face. "Geralt! For goodness sake, witcher! Wake up!"</p><p>I heave in panic. I try to pull him buy his armpits. I groan and turn to Jaskier, "Help me bring him to bed."</p><p>The task is herculean honestly. I have never carried anything as challenging him, with his long and heavy limbs. Added to the fact he was a living creature that if I drop him, he'll get hurt.</p><p>We two struggle to carry him all the way to my bed. We make a sound as we pull his large frame up to my high bed. I whine and wipe sweat. Jaskier heaves and places his hands on his hips, "what the hell just happened?"</p><p>I inhale deeply, "I have no idea! What do we do?"</p><p>Jaskier give a panicked look and shakes his head, "I don't know! I don't know! I'm usually the one that blacks out, y'know."</p><p>I hiss and go to Geralt, feeling his head. His temperature seemed normal enough. I press my head against his chest and listen to his heart beat. I clench my hands. My own heart beat quickens at the lack of one against my ear. I turn to Jaskier and feel my eyes water, "his heartbeat is so slow! Jaskier! What do we do!?"</p><p>Jaskier raises his hands and shakes his head, "No, no, no, no, no. His heart beat is really slow..." he makes a face, "as far as I remember..."</p><p>"JASKIER!"</p><p>"What!"</p><p>I pull away and turn to him, wiping my face in frustration. <em>"Jaskierrrrrrr..."</em></p><p>"Alright! Alright. <em>I'm thinking!!!!</em><em>" </em> He paces around and pinches his chin. He clenches his teeth and curses underneath. For a moment we tense in the silence. I jolt and shriek when Jaskier suddenly shouts, "I REMEMBER!"</p><p>I whip my head to him and look expectantly, "what? You remember what?"</p><p>"Goat's milk."</p><p>"Goat's milk?"</p><p>"Yes. Triss said, that if something happens, we should try getting goat's milk."</p><p>I let out a hopeful breath, "goat's milk." Jaskier nods at me. I curse, "I don't have goat's milk."</p><p>Jaskier whines. I shake my head, "It's fine. I'll buy some at the market." I dash forward and run to get my cloak. I call for him before leaving, "Keep an eye on him, alright?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier turns to the witcher and places a finger by his nose, to feel his breath. He was breathing at least.</p><p>"Witcher, if this is one of your elaborate schemes to get into her bed, I suggest you wake up because you're literally on it now."</p><p>For a moment, he waits and braces in case he jumps up and attacks him. But when seconds go by in silence, he relaxes and lets out a breath. He begins to wonder if soulmates are actually curses... and whether or not this may actually kill him.</p><p> </p><p>I dash down the road and eventually make my way into the market place. I head to the stall where I normally buy and halt, catching my breath.</p><p>"Oh dearie, what can I do for you? Have you forgotten to buy something for your soup again?" the old woman asks, examining my breathless being. I freeze, <em>shit I was still cooking. </em>I groan and bang on my head. I sigh, now is not the time. I turn to the woman, "do you have goat's milk?"</p><p>"Aye! Would you like bottle?"</p><p>I nod and hand her some coin. I get the bottle from her and nod, "thank you, granny!"</p><p>I then dash off. I tread on the muddy roads. I do my best not to trip and waste the only thing that may wake the witcher who I might have brought death to with a kiss.</p><p>I nearly fall back when I charge into something unknowinly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier yelps when Geralt sharply sits up from the bed.</p><p>"GERALT! Oh thank goodness, I thought you we-"</p><p>"Where is she?"</p><p>Jaskier looks for a moment and then thinks of the woman. Geralt growls impatiently at the lack of the answer and decided to follow the scent in the air.</p><p> </p><p>I turn to the man before me and scowl at his smirking face. "Abner."</p><p>"Swee'eart!" he gives a tightly pleased expression, "z'been a while since we've met, ah. Yoseph misses you."</p><p>I clench my jaw and think of his son. I have missed him dearly. This man, his father however is another thing. I side step away from him and simply speak, "tell him to eat his vegetables."</p><p>I walk forward, but reel back at the hand on my bicep, holding me back with an iron grip. Abner, with his beefy and large build, bends down and pouts, "Hows abou' you come over and cook us some soup and you tell 'im?"</p><p>I roughly break away, "For the last time, I do <em>not</em> want to dine with you."</p><p>"You'll break my poor widower heart."</p><p>I hum, "yes, and yet you find new company every night."</p><p>"I wouldn't, if-" he strokes my hair "-you just joined me."</p><p>I hiss and swat him away, angrily stepping on his foot. "I told you not to touch me!"</p><p>He suppresses a pained sound, and huffs, "It's fun that you fight back, but so will I--" but the moment he raises his hand at me, he is caught. His arm is twisted behind him and a figure to match his comes. I realize it is the witcher by the time he shoves Abner against the wall, choking him with his arm. I gasp and run to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You dare hit her?" he growls between his teeth, "you are twice or possibly three times her size with how much fat is on you."</p><p>Abner regains his composure and shoves back Geralt, "this is none of your business, Witcher!"</p><p>I step back in fear of getting in between them. The two start throwing punches, except Geralt is too quick for him, too light on his feet. He snatches Abner's face and looks at him disgusted, "do you not know she is my business?"</p><p>Abner punches his stomach and breaks free. Geralt steps back in pain. "What business could the likes of you have with her?" Abner screams, making the onlooking people flock even closer to watch what was happening. I helplessly look on and think of how I could stop them.</p><p>"She is my bride," Geralt bellows. He lunges and shoves the man back a wall again. His build was far more leaner than that of Abner's whose large body was used to carrying and chopping firewood, and not fighting creatures friendly fought back.</p><p>Geralt successfully punches Abner in the jaw as the former runs to attack.</p><p>"GERALT!" I shriek. He looks about ready to kill the man. I run to him before he lays another hand. I grab his shoulders and shakily call, "stop, no!"</p><p>Geralt's nose twitches at the powerful scent of fear and agitation. His face falls and so does his fists.  Guilt washes over him.</p><p>"If you kill him, his son will have no one." I shudder and take his hand. I pull him away. Geralt is eager to follow, but his heart drops at the next action. I go to Abner and help him regain composure. I give him a sorry look and sigh, "go home," I turn over my shoulder and catch Geralt's wounded expression.</p><p>"Are you feeling better now?" I ask.</p><p>Geralt nearly scoffs, "how should I know."</p><p>I purse my lips and turn to Abner, whose mind seems to be spinning from the hit he just got. "Give this to Yoseph; it's good for growing boys."</p><p> </p><p>I walk to Geralt, who quickly grabs my arm and pulls me away with him.</p><p>By the time we are near my neighborhood, I break away from him with a whine, "Are you alright?"</p><p>He hisses, turning to me annoyed, "you just helped a man about to hit you."</p><p>"Geralt, he was no match to you. You could've killed him."</p><p>He looks away, "I wasn't going to... just break his nose... maybe... some ribs... a shin... an arm--" <em>"Geralt!"</em></p><p>He turns to me, nonchalant. I give him a look, "You already saved me. It's fine."</p><p>"Your mercy to him makes me envious," he mutters softly. I make a face and frown, "are you sure you're okay?" I step forward and blink at him. He sighs at the smell of worry; it makes his stomach churn. He nods like a child and feels his lips curve downward, "I would like to go back."</p><p>I nod and take his hand again. After a while, I turn to Geralt and see that he is staring at our joined hands. I gulp, instantly burning red, and pull away. He looks at me. I clear my throat, "sorry."</p><p>Yet again he is indifferent looking, "I don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier sighs when he sees us, "dear word, I thought you two were gone for good."</p><p>We walk into my house and Jaskier follows, "so did you drink the goat milk."</p><p>"No," Geralt says and I continue, "I gave it away for someone's child."</p><p>Jaskier pulls a face, "wait, am I the only one that doesn't understand what's happening?"</p><p>I turn to Geralt and he turns to me. The bard look between us, "are you two reading each other's minds just now."</p><p>I shake my head and shrug, "I can't hear anything."</p><p>"Neither can I?"</p><p>"But you can still smell her," Jaskier clarifies.</p><p>"You can <em>smell</em> me? Is this why you were pinching your nose? " I question, surprised. Geralt nods. "What do I even smell like for you to do such a thing? Wait, do I smell so bad that your nose bled?!"</p><p>"No," Geralt shakes his head and places a hand on my shoulder, "you're fine. It's fine. Your scent was just over-powering before. It isn't now."</p><p>Jaskier raises a finger, "did you just comfort her."</p><p>Geralt turn to the bard who gave a look, "you never do that to me."</p><p>"That's because you're not my soulmate, you twig."</p><p>"Wait? What do you mean, soulmate?" I urge with a confused look, "is this why you called me your bride back there?"</p><p>Jaskier's eyes widens, "Bride? You're going to marry her?"</p><p>Geralt shuts his eyes and sighs, "it's a long story."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Winter Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this is basically all smut so yeet if u dont like</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt comes home from a distant travel. His head is swirling. He doesn’t remember how exactly he got home, but he’s glad that he is here. He inhales the scent of the room and distinguishes his lover. His heartbeat slows even more than it already is, as he calms at the familiar scent of dust, firewood, walls, and furniture. He feels exhaustion catch up with him.</p><p>He slowly creeps around and finds his way to the kitchen. His eyes widen at the sight of scattered vegetation and plates and cup on a great puddle of water. He turns to the open door and breathes in the lingering scent of anxiety. He storms out and feels his adrenaline spike. He halts when he hears a scream.</p><p>“My goodness, Geralt! What’s gotten into you?” I clutch my chest as Geralt lets out a breath. He looks at me for a moment and I let my hands down. “I thought you were taken.”</p><p>“Who would take ‘the damned Witcher’s bride’?”</p><p>Geralt steps closer.</p><p>“I had an accident with my soup, thus why I’m out here in the snow.”</p><p>Geralt peers at me like a mouse. He watches as the snow litter my hair. He lets out a foggy breath, “you fare horribly in the cold.”</p><p>“Yes but I dropped a pot of hot water, shoving my appendages into the snow helped.”</p><p>Geralt growled as he approaches and pulls me to his chest, “must you be so careless and nearly hurt yourself?”</p><p>“It’s not like I want to die by scalding hot water.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt breathes in heavily with annoyance and wraps his thick arms around me. I do the same with my thinner ones and sigh against his chest. I count his slow heart beats and bask in his heat. He plants a kiss on the crown of my head and inhlaes deeply. “I’ve missed your scent.” He bends down and rubs my chilling body with his arms. “You smell wonderful.”</p><p>I chuckle and nuzzle my cheek in the cleavage of his muscular chest, “I haven’t taken a proper bath in five days.” Geralt purrs, “Grimy &amp; sexy. You know how to turn a witcher on.”</p><p>I chuckle and pull away to look at his face. His eyes are closed, and he has snowflakes on his nose and eyelashes I wipe them off gently. He leans into my touch. I smile softly, “Is it because you’re a witcher or because I’m my soulmate?”</p><p>“I’d want you either way.”</p><p>My smile widens and I shiver. He opens his eyes and looks down at me in concern. “Have <em>you</em> bathed, dear?”</p><p>“No,” he ghosts his lips on mine, <em>“shall we?”</em></p><p>He kisses my lips and I nod. He breaks away and bends down to pick me up. I wrap my legs around his narrow waist and wrap my arms over his shoulder. He seals his arms around my back. I nuzzle on his neck and pepper his skin with kisses. He leans into me as he marches on the snow, all the way inside.</p><p>“Don’t I smell horrendous?”</p><p>I hum, “You taste like sweat and sand.”</p><p>“… sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>I chuckle and kiss his jaw, “but you always smell like spring underneath it.”</p><p>“You smell like sex.”</p><p>I break into a giddy giggle at his words. I pull my head away and stare at him, “Is it a bad time to say that the cute baker boy paid me a vist one lonely night and warmed me up when the during a snow storm?”</p><p>Geralt growls. He pushes me up against the bathroom door and scowls, “play nice, or else.”</p><p> </p><p>I giggle again and lean in, darting my tongue out to his lower lip, “but what if I want to be a naughty girl and upset you?”</p><p>Geralt raises a brow and makes a deep, animalistic sound, “then I will make you suffer.”</p><p> </p><p>I run my hands through his tangled hair. He pulls his head back and glares at me. He then opens the door and drops me in front of him. He literally rips my gown off me. Geralt stalks over and aims his lips on mine. I dodge and cover myself, “Witcher! We don’t even have hot water.”</p><p>He exhales through his nose and dips his hand in the tub with frosting water. “You forget I can do anything when I’m with you.” With that, he heats the water up enough that it starts to steam.</p><p>I roll my eyes. He pulls his top off, then his trousers. He grabs one of my wrists, “no more hiding.”</p><p>“I’m not hiding. I’m just cold.”</p><p> </p><p>He then tugs me towards him and scoops me up. He steps into the tub. Goosebumps form when my skin meets the water. Geralt is plush against me. I am hovering my legs around his torso. “I can heat you up, love,” he pushes my hair away and kisses my ear. He kiss down on my breast and pulls me close to him. I close my eyes and allow him do what he wishes on my flesh. His lips travel up to my own. I tug on the roots of his hair and he moans in our kiss. My head begins to fog with desire. Geralt feels himself stiffen at the strong scent radiating from my being.</p><p>He pulls away to mark my neck with his lips and teeth. I groan at the sensation and push my thighs against his. He bites on my skin; I whine when he does, “This is why the townspeople think you’re a cannibal.”</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t <em>fucking</em> care about what they think.”</p><p>He pushes me down until my nape rests on the ridge of the wooden tub.</p><p>He presses his length on my folds, making me whimper.</p><p>“Geralt, I don’t want to destroy another tub.”</p><p>He groans, <em>“… I’ll be gentle…”</em></p><p>My laugh at his words break into a moan. My toes curl at the combined sensation of his lips sucking on the skin behind the corner of my jaw and at the two fingers entering my slicked tenderness.</p><p>Geralt returns the sound I made, “you’re so ready for me.”</p><p>I want to throw my logic out of the window, up until the memory of just how awkward it is to explain how to the carpenter how I damaged my tub so badly.</p><p>“Geralt,” I whine and manage to push him away enough. “Let’s wash up and move to bed, okay?”</p><p>Geralt never washed up so quickly.</p><p>I giggled at him by the time we were finished, “you act as if I’d run away from you.”</p><p> </p><p>He steps out of the tub and guides me out. We wipe ourselves off. Once I’m dry enough, Geralt throws his arms around me and inhales against my neck. “Let me make sure you can’t think and can’t run.”</p><p>I shriek when the crouches and carried me over his shoulder. Swiftly, we’re in our bedroom. He brings me down on the cushions.</p><p>“I do have legs you know,” I pipe up.</p><p>Geralt crawls on top of me and spreads my thighs, “I’d love to be in between them.”</p><p> </p><p>My hands pull on the bed sheets when his hot tongue laps on my skin. I whine and press my legs together. Geralt grabs my flesh below my buttocks and pulls them away from each other. He throws my legs behind him. My hands run up my face then down to clutch Geralt’s silver hair.</p><p>I bite my lips to suppress my noises, but when he starts nibbling and sucking, I suck in sharply and arch my back. His tongue presses in deeper. I screw my eyes shut at the sensation. He then bites on the inner most part of my thigh and replaces where his tongue was with the pad of his middle finger. He draws circles on my sensitive nub. I twist my spine at the action. His lips kiss the skin on my thighs, my hips, my stomach, my ribcage, my breasts, my collar bone, then my lips. At this point, Geralt is aligned perfectly.</p><p>He grinds down and we both groan at the feeling. My legs are wide open and my arms cling around his toned back for dear life. He pushed his length against me and angles his head so he can kiss at his favorite area, at the juncture of my neck. His hands are gripping my supple thighs. He pulls back and slowly sheathes inside me. He breaths gently against my skin my. My voice calls out in pleasure.</p><p>He heaves heavily. I pant, “fuck me, ruin me, break me, Geralt. I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt thrusts his hips. My eyes roll back, and I whine. He hisses and sinks in deeply, pressing his lips under my chin. “Let me make love to you, darling.”</p><p>His fingers climb to my hips and dig in, “let me fill you with all of me.” He growls and proceeds with a his steady pace, pushing in agonizingly slow and until there’s nothing and bringing himself to completely stretch me fully around him. He moves as slow as his heart beat, making my stomach swirl in a frenzy. I whine out his name in protest. He kisses my lips and allows me at least a quicker pace, and the pace is deliciously perfect.</p><p>My emptiness is filled in an interval that keeps me on edge. He gradually pulls out less and less and thrusts deeper and deeper. He pushes against me so hard the bed squeaks loudly in distress. My head lightly knocks on the headboard. My moans mimic Geralt’s movements. He quickens just a bit and bruises my hips with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>He is heaving heavily. He presses his forehead against mine, “you are so beautiful, my love. So sweet and fragrant.” He lets out a prolonged moan, “so ready to take me in, so eager to be corrupted.” His thrusts begin to hit a sensitive nerve. I squirm at the action. Geralt pounds on the spot with all he’s got.</p><p>“What I would give to have you forever like this… too much I will, to <em>fucking</em> please you until you can’t walk.”</p><p>Geralt moans and bellows. He sharply inhales and digs his canines on my skin, “I want to replace your all your innocence with me. <em>Fuck</em>. I want to erase your scent until everyone will smell me on you.</p><p>“I want to plant myself deep within you. I want to fill you up so good,” he groans out breathlessly. He paces slowly once more, but makes up for it with sharp blows. I nearly choke on my saliva. He licks my sweat away, “I want to fill you belly up ‘til you’re so full and swollen. I want to—fuck,” he grunts, exciting himself too much with the idea. He quickens and rams upward harshly, “I want to wear myself out-“ he ceases for a whole second then in the slowest beat snaps into my tenderness more brutally than ever, “-until everything I am is in you.”</p><p>My throat is hoarse and dry, but I manage to squeak and mutter softly, “fuck, Geralt. Do whatever you want with me.”</p><p>“I want to take the feeling of your legs away, so you’ll only stay here and take my come over and over and over again until I get you pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>My eyes flutter at the fullness of him and all my limbs shake helplessly beneath his intensity. I turn mute at the overwhelming sensations. My belly is swirling and wound so tight in heavy anticipation.</p><p>Geralt brings his hands to my back and pulls me closer to him, as if it were even still possible, as if he needed me to breathe. “I have never loved anyone the way I do you.”</p><p>In another stroke, everything is crashing in down on me like a devastating storm. The euphoria steals my sensibility. I melt instantly underneath the mountain of muscle, utterly boneless. Geralt refuses to relent and it is maddening. Eventually, he spasms into me and burns his thick heat deep inside.</p><p>The high is unlike anything we’ve ever had. Geralt is stuck on me as if he were my prison cell. I relish at his seemingly endless release.</p><p>There is nothing left but the unmannerly sound of breathing in the air. It is heavy and lewd to the ears. His tense shoulders relax and a whole new heaviness is placed on me. I welcome it fully and dig my fingers in the roots of his hair by his nape. I relish in our position.</p><p>When he pushes himself up, I panic and whine at the unaccounted shift. I'm too sensitive. Sensing my distress, he gently relaxes again. Geralt threw a blanket over us. He kisses my lips lovingly, “Don’t worry, dearest, I don’t plan on leaving you tonight.”</p><p>He reeks of pride, knowing firstly I would not deny him for even if I wanted to. I physically cannot. Curse his endless names of endearment.</p><p>A thousand thoughts run in my mind, all of which lead to his words being a horrible idea if I even want to be a functioning human when I wake up tomorrow. Still, I want him where he is as much as he does. I lick my lips. My voice breaks, “I’ve never loved anyone like I do you either.”</p><p>Geralt’s heart feels full. “I wasn’t too hard on you was I?”</p><p>I sigh and close my eyes, “please, you’ve had me backwards, side wards, bent over and under. This is vanilla for you.”</p><p>A smile creeps on his lips, “was it disappointing?”</p><p>“… well… if I’m being honest—” Geralt shoving into me shuts me up with a high squeak. He laughs and it is horrendous for my sensitive flesh. I whine and tug at his hair. He gladly follows the direction and kisses the skin he lands on.</p><p>He settles and I let out a breath of relief. In the silence, Geralt closes his eyes and remembers a tender scene that always pulls at his heart strings. “I want to-“ he whispers.</p><p>I’m too tired to reply.</p><p>Geralt mistakes it for slumber, and yet he is still terrified to continue verbally. <em>I want to give you my children.</em> He thinks of all the things he can never have as a witcher in this moment. </p><p>Part of me debates the genuinely of Geralt’s pervious words, of filling me with his seed and giving me a baby.</p><p>It is unbeknownst that the same idea runs in the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blessings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt has the side of his face smushed against a pillow. His back was top up. His body was bare and now glistened with with the sunshine spilling in through the window. His back was tense last night, but he was fully relaxed as his lashes fluttered open.</p><p>He watches the figure next to him who was in the same manner. As he slowly gain consciousness, he realizes his hair was brushed back, undoubtedly by whom he shared the bed with. He takes in the bumps and curves on her body, from the line of her lips, to the locks of her hair, to the lift on her bosoms, down to her belly.</p><p>Her belly that was brimming with life.</p><p>Geralt takes his hand and brings it to the bump, moving his palms on the surface to say hello to the being living underneath her skin.</p><p>It was mental, where babies come from. Geralt has expressed his macabre thoughts to his woman about it before.</p><p>This creature was, in order to live, taking on the life of its host-- its food, its air, its space. It was growing inside of another person. What's worse is that this particular one was well be as selfish as Geralt and as greedy with the woman as he is.</p><p>And yet as many times he lulled himself into an existential, nihilistic, dystopian train of thought, he found only laughter to it that made his heart clench.</p><p>"Babes are not like monsters."</p><p>
  <em>Yeah well, certainly you've never met a monster.</em>
</p><p>Still, here he was waiting, absolutely enamoured, in full anticipation for the arrival of this... babe. Wondering what colors they'd posses, and hoping they resemble her more than him, especially in character traits.</p><p>Fuck-- what if that becomes its first word?</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Geralt feels the bed shift and suddenly, the light of the world dims.</p><p>This is when he realizes he was actually awake now, when he feels a hand on his cheek and pulls his eyes lids apart with effort.</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt," I whisper, muttering closely to his ears and wiping his face with the pad of this thumb. He turns to me, disoriented, heaving slightly heavily. My brows knit and lips quiver in concern, "are you alright?"</p><p>Geralt only gives an image of blankness.</p><p>"You were crying in your sleep again," I softly say, feeling him grow tense underneath me. I had latched myself on his large form the moment I was awoken by the hushed whimpers coming from his lips again. I do no remember exactly how it started, but I do know it has been happening for a far too long time and he has been keeping his weeping thoughts to himself.</p><p>"I'm sorry for waking you, doe," he mumbles, shifting to give me an embrace.</p><p>He pulls me close to him and kisses my temple. I scowl at him when he does this, giving him the most displeased face I could bring on my features. Be it true, he grew uncomfortable enough to avoid my gaze and moves to sit up. By the time he has his legs off the side of the bed, I growl and slam my cheek on his shoulder blade, "you stupid witcher. Tell me what's wrong."</p><p>He sighs and pauses.</p><p>I wrap my arms around him and press against him tightly, "what was the nightmare this time?"</p><p>"... it wasn't a nightmare, babe."</p><p>I roll my eyes.</p><p>"Don't roll your eyes; that's my thing."</p><p>I growl once more when he says this and bite on his shoulder in aggravation. He seems to take this another way and quickly moves to push me off him and pressed up underneath him. He tuts me and I begin to frown.</p><p>Whatever playfulness he had is lost to him when my own eyes begin to water.</p><p>"You dumb pig," I say in a broken voice as I close my eyes and bite my lower lip to hold back tears.</p><p>His brows contort and his face falls. He whispers, "... I thought you said you liked pigs because they're the smartest?"</p><p> </p><p>I turn my face away from him. He thinks this opportune to kiss my jaw and nuzzle against me.</p><p>I bark and wriggle beneath him in protest, "I hate you."</p><p>He ceases and speaks, "alright."</p><p>"Get the hell off me."</p><p>He does just that and I move off the bed to stand and get dressed.  Before I could pull my dress from the drawer however, Geralt pulled me back to him and brought me down on his lap. He was sat on the other side of the bed that was closer to me now. Of course, regardless of where I sat, I did not take kindly to him.</p><p>I struggled against him and elbowed him with exegeted strength and yet only allowed me to lash out.</p><p>How dare he say he is too used to this in his way. I cease and whip my head to him, feeling tears brimming in my eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you crying?"</p><p>"Why should I answer you when you don't even answer me?"</p><p>"I do answer y-"</p><p>"With lies!"</p><p>Geralt's face twitches at the shrillness of my voice. He sighs and disagrees, "I have never lied to you."</p><p>I feel my stomach bubble in anger. I shove his forehead and squawk, "THEN YOU CRY FOR NO REASON THEN?"</p><p>He lets out a long breath, "I didn't say that."</p><p>I fall silent. I rethink to what he said, on how he didn't have a nightmare. " ... then what ... ?"</p><p>"I had a dream," he begins. He looks like he is thinking of the right words to say, but he just doesn't know what to say next. I begin to feel his anxiety and grow guilty. I was about to speak, but he beat me to it, "I dreamt that you," he hums in contemplation, "that there was something inside you."</p><p>I blink twice.</p><p>"-and that it was growing, feeding off of you."</p><p>I make a face, "like a parasite?"</p><p>"Parasite... like a monster... I suppose, I'm not sure."</p><p>I sigh and catch his face, "and you have this nightmare often?"</p><p>"... it's not a nightmare, I told you."</p><p>I shake my head, "if it brings you to tears? I'm pretty sure it is."</p><p>Geralt give me a frustrated look. I frown.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I just kiss you?" he mutters.</p><p>I pull my head back and give a face, <em>"you</em> are asking me?"</p><p>"...I'm... I'm trying to be a gentleman."</p><p>I pull my head back father. <em>What in the- </em>I can't help but laugh.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't laugh."</em>
</p><p>"HOW CAN I NOT, THAT WAS SO ABRUPT! WHERE ON EARTH DID THAT COME FROM?"</p><p>
  <em>"... I hate you."</em>
</p><p>I giggle and kiss his nose, "okay."</p><p>I begin to move off him, but he pulls me back down and shoves me against the cushions again.</p><p> </p><p>"And where do you think you're going?" he croons.</p><p>I raise a brow, "to work."</p><p>"Funny you thought you could do that."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Jaskier shrieks. Geralt sighs.</p><p>"IS IT PROPERLY DEAD YET!?"</p><p>Geralt forfeits a reply and simply flicks his sword, ridding it of the ick it had from the most recent decapitation it made.</p><p>"Next time you use me as bait, I'd like to be informed at he very least!"</p><p>Geralt turns his eyes to him, "you're constantly living bait as it is."</p><p>Jaskier is about to reply, but then there is a howl in the air. Instantly, Jaskier feels the need to pee his pants. "Geralt! What the hell was that?"</p><p>Jaskier doesn't like this, not one bit. Neither him nor the witcher does to be honest, but the former is thinking he doesn't like it ten times more considering the most recent brush he had with death. Not to mention he didn't have the same sight Geralt had at night in the middle of this forsaken forest with the lord knows what it lurking.</p><p>"I think there's something else in the cave," Geralt tells.</p><p>"ThErE's A cAvE nEaRbY?"</p><p>"Of course there's a cave nearby, where the hell do you think that thing came from?"</p><p><em>"You're asking me where that vile demon came from?</em> I dunno, the ass-crack of hell?!"</p><p>Geralt makes a sound and motions Jaskier to shut the hell up, not that he can see it.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you get back to town on your own?"</p><p>"YoU wAnT mE tO gO bAcK bY mYsElF?!"</p><p>Geralt's ears ring. He sighs, "well you could accompany me into the cave."</p><p>"... right, which was is north again. Here?" Jaskier points West.</p><p>Geralt rolls his eyes.</p><p>"DON'T ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!"</p><p>Oh but of course he can see that.</p><p>"Just take Roach. Then you'll finally have some sense between the two of you."</p><p>Jaskier has never felt happier, even through the insult.</p><p> </p><p>Once Roach gallops away, Geralt makes treads carefully into the cave. Before he could even take the first proper step inside, there is a whiff of a poison-like smell, and suddenly he is transported into the depth of a cave lit by a synthetic blue light. It helped make everything appear more horrible than it already is.</p><p>
  <em>Thank you.</em>
</p><p>The hair on the back of Geralt's neck raises.</p><p>He looks around. Looking for anything, something. He can't smell anything. He instead grips his sword tightly, readying to aim at anything that comes remotely close to him.</p><p>
  <em>No need to get defensive Witcher. I am grateful for what you have done, though it was not for me.</em>
</p><p>"Who's speaking?" Or rather what's speaking, Geralt racks his brain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something, someone. I could explain but you wouldn't understand.</em>
</p><p>Geralt tries to bring his back against a wall slowly.</p><p>
  <em>I will not hurt you. Especially not since you are an incredibly rare breed.</em>
</p><p>"Sounds like a lot of crap," Geralt replies as he manoeuvres slowly into what he believes to be a safer stance.</p><p>
  <em>I cannot change what you believe, but you are in fact both a soul paired witcher and the one who rid of that ugly pest for me, therefore I want to repay you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Geralt's had enough.</p><p>"Get me out of here then."</p><p>
  <em>Tell me, would you like her to bare a child?</em>
</p><p>Geralt's face contorts at the bologna he's hearing, but his expression soon drops when he sees a figure of a woman before him. He nearly drops his sword at the sight of her, but catches sense back one the figure disappears.</p><p><em>I see I am right</em>.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>
  <em>I will give you what you so desire as a my sign of gratitude.</em>
</p><p>"Get me out of this cave."</p><p>There is suddenly only darkness. The blue light is gone and so is that voice in the air.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt thinks to take a deep breath as he closes his eyes briefly. Once he opens eyes however, he's experiencing a thousand different sensations. And he smells it before he realizes it.</p><p>"Geralt?" I exclaim in shock as I turn around as see him behind. "When did you get home?" I ask, walking towards slowly, as I was going against the light current. I gave him cheeky expression, "I'd ask how you know how I'd be bathing here and now, but I know you, so I won't."</p><p>Geralt looks like he is deeply intoxicated. He was questioning whether he was really here, standing in front of his soulmate, who's otherworldly and immaculate? And <em>fuck, </em> the smell in the air was like a spring sunrise on a meadow of grass and tulips.</p><p>I wrap my arms around him and kiss his lips. Geralt's arms go around me instinctively and deepens the kiss.</p><p>His hands begin to lower down to my bare bottom.</p><p>"Are you real?" he whimpers between kisses.</p><p>I am unable to reply.</p><p>Geralt begins to growl and pushes me deeper into the water. His hands jump in between my thighs and I whimper. His kisses begin to travel down to my neck and goosebumps form.</p><p> </p><p>There is a strong breeze suddenly, and Geralt ignores the voice at the back of his head.</p><p>
  <em>You have my blessing.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im thinking of continuing this<br/>but<br/>ha<br/>i m l a z e</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>